


Stake a Claim

by snarkasaurus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted--no, <i>needed</i> to have Danny's cock in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle 15 - The Ides of Porn. :D

Stiles winced as Danny slammed him back against the wall, mouth biting at Stiles’ mouth. The pain dissipated quickly in the face of the thigh that got shoved between his and the pressure on his cock. He groaned, trying to move his arms to cup Danny’s face, deepen their kiss, but Danny kept his arms pinned to the wall. Stiles got even harder. 

“Shhhh,” Danny mumbled against Stiles’ mouth. “Don’t let them hear you.” He pressed closer against Stiles. Their hips were aligned just right, and Danny ground against Stiles while pressing and grinding Stiles’ cock against his own. 

Outside the room, one thin door away, Lydia’s party rolled on, no one seemingly aware of the two boys frantically making out in a guest room out of the way. Stiles gasped when teeth sank into his lower lip, and then moaned. 

Danny grinned--Stiles could feel it--and did it again. Stiles tried to free his arms again, and still couldn’t, so he did the next best thing he could think of, and rolled his hips back against Danny. 

“Ooooh,” Danny breathed, and let go of one of Stiles’ hands to reach down between them. He cupped Stiles, then started fumbling with buttons. “You want this?”

Stiles had to swallow, throat dry. “Ye-yeah,” he managed to choke out, stuttering slightly. “Danny, please…” 

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Making out in dark corners had kind of been their MO since the day Danny had mocked of Stiles’ virgin status in front of the rest of the team, and then come back later and said it wasn’t so much of a joke, if that’s what Stiles wanted. 

This was the first time, however, they were in the middle of a party, and people saw Danny grab Stiles and drag him off. Stiles kind of thought that Danny might have been laying his claim, but it didn’t so much matter at the moment, because--

“Oh god, do that again,” Stiles said with a shudder. Danny chuckled darkly and twisted his hand on the upstroke again. It was dry, but it wasn’t so much about the motion of Danny’s hand over the skin of his cock, but the motion over the nerves and _why_ was Stiles having coherent thoughts like that?

He arched against Danny. “Please,” he groaned. 

“Please what?”

Stiles didn’t know what he was asking for, but he did know what he very wanted to do. He moved suddenly, pushing Danny away from him far enough to sink down to his knees. He popped the button on Danny’s jeans, and when Danny inhaled sharply, pulled the denim down and tugged at the cotton of Danny’s briefs. 

“Are you….fuck, Stiles, are you sure?” Danny gasped out when Stiles’ hand wrapped around him. 

It was a fair question. So far, it had been Danny’s hands on Stiles, kisses, mostly make outs and biting kisses and groping. He was ready, though. He wanted--needed to do this. “Yeah,” he said, and leaned forward to lick the head of Danny’s cock. 

Danny shuddered. “Wait, wait,” he said, shuffling them over to the bed. “Up on the bed, Stiles,” he said, laying down and shoving his pants down a little more. 

Stiles crawled onto the bed, settling himself next to Danny, leaning half over him. He wrapped his fingers around Danny again, and sucked the head of Danny’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he heard muttered above him, and took it as a good sign. He tried to do things that he’d like done to him, going slowly and carefully. Danny’s hand settled on his head as he slowly took Danny into his mouth. 

“Careful. Don’t gag yourself.” Danny’s breath hitched when Stiles moved back up and flicked his tongue against the back of the head of Danny’s cock. “Fuck.” 

Stiles took direction from Danny’s murmured curses, his occasional pointer, his guiding hand on Stiles’ head. By the time Danny’s breath was hot and heavy, his hips hitching slightly, Stiles’ jaw was sore, but he was loving this. The weight of a cock on his tongue was incredible. 

Danny grunted. “Stiles, I’m gonna…” his breath hitched, and he tugged gently at Stiles’ head, trying to tell him to move. 

Stiles pulled back long enough to say, “Come in my mouth,” and then he wrapped his lips back around Danny and sucked. 

“Are you su--fuck, fuck fuck,” Danny swore, and shuddered. He came, filling Stiles’ mouth in long spurts. He groaned, and Stiles moaned in response. 

Stiles wanted to swallow. He did. He kind of thought it would be rude not to, and girls did it all the time, didn’t they? He couldn’t do it, though, so when Danny pulled out of his mouth, Stiles went for the box of tissues sitting on the night stand. 

Danny chuckled a little when Stiles spat into it and wiped his mouth. “I tried,” he said, voice deep and languid. “I tried to tell you.” 

Stiles finished wiping his mouth, and made a face. “Yeah, yeah.” He sat there for a moment, feeling more and more awkward, until Danny rolled his eyes and pulled on Stiles’ arm. 

“C’mere, you idiot,” Danny muttered, and yanked until Stiles was sprawled across Danny’s chest. “I’ll return the favor in a minute.” 

“You don--” Stiles started to say, but Danny lightly smacked the back of his head. 

“I know I don’t,” he said. “I want to.” He wriggled a little, his pants and underwear still around his thighs. “This is mutual, asshole. Relationships tend to be.” 

Stiles’ heart pounded once, twice, and then he gave in and buried his face in Danny’s chest. Mutual. Relationship. Yeah, okay.


End file.
